24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OneWeirdDude
Link removal I don't think it's a good idea to include links to webpages of questionable legality anywhere on Wiki 24. --Proudhug 21:28, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you Just a random note of thanks to you, OneWierdDude. You've been contributing here for roughly a year now (slightly longer than me!) and we appreciate every edit. Please make a user page sometime, and thanks again! - Blue Rook 22:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC)talk Overdoing it? In your edit summary today on the Deaths page, you asked if you were "overdoing it". I don't believe so at all; I'm surprised that the note about Logan's flatline and possible death wasn't there already. Keep up the good work! Also, consider making a user page already! – Blue Rook 23:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC)talk My weird user page (2Anthony4) I think I may have fixed it. I had 2 delete all my pictures though :( .... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!! Can you read my page without problems now ??? 2Anthony4 17:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Appearance undos I'm sorry OneWeird, but we've never used pre-recorded appearances. See Talk:Reed Pollock and the forum post linked there. I'm the one who wants to include these appearances, but Proudhug's ideas currently represent the consensus. Please revert those edits until a new consensus is reached or the debate is closed. But feel free to support our side of the argument on the forum page! – Blue Rook 16:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC)talk Automatic spelling fixes In this edit summary, you ask if there is a way to automatically do spelling corrections. I believe that there is a way to do it using a wiki "bot", but I haven't the first clue where to get a bot or how to program nor use it. A currently-inactive admin used a bot called Kryten 2X4B-523P to update sidebars to the sidebar template and other boring work. It's the only bot I know ever to have been used here. The admin is long gone, but you might ask at the Wikia IRC about bots if you're interested. Otherwise you can use the method I used when I changed all the "Chapelle" to "Chappelle". Just perform a main namespace search for the word you want to change, and fix them manually. – Blue Rook 06:07, 7 September 2008 (UTC)talk Dead-On This, the 11th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to OneWeirdDude for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your continued work in tirelessly correcting grammar, spelling, and other sentence errors in character articles and episode guides. Thanks also for your recent original episode guide contributions, and your major effort in bringing the Deaths on 24 page up-to-date! 22:55, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Deaths on 24 I just went ahead and implemented your idea about breaking Deaths on 24 into constituent templates. Good idea bud, sorry no one got to it sooner! 21:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) That song you were talking about Since you wanted to know the song that played while Jack was killing Pavel, and since someone wrote it was similar to the one a little after the Valencia bomb, I downloaded the Day 6 Score and it's called Panic in Valencia. you can download it from here Just search Thalin. --Dunit1014 Death cause/cause of death The phrase "cause of death" has been crowding the info boxes ever since it was added, so I had changed it to "death cause" for sizing and because it is just as clear. When you reverted it for "grammar" what did you mean? Since it is not a sentence, merely a datum field, the rules of syntax do not apply. 18:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : At this wiki generally don't consider posting replies on one's own talk page "messaging yourself" :) Since it's such a small shop, and most are recent changes patrollers, we keep the conversations in the one place. If I forget to do it again I apologize in advance! 04:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) New to 24 and love it! Wow! Hey, I am kinda new to "24" But I have a question. I watched season 8 in the last two days, and I am not sure if I missed something... What ever happened to the dead body of the probation officer that Dana Walsh killed. She stuffed him in a vent at the CTU. But I don't believe that he was ever found? Stella 18:26, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps he was found eventually. CTU was busy with the crisis at hand. OneWeirdDude (talk) 00:58, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Teri Bauer mentions Hey! If you're looking for instances of Teri Bauer's postmortem mentions, perhaps this user page may be of some interest?--Acer4666 (talk) 14:05, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Treason True, but he hasn't been charged with anything yet. And since the episode hasn't aired, the TV promo where Heller does charge him is out of bounds, per policy, and is thus a spoiler. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 18:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Day 9 finale See what else needs to be cleaned up on the plot synopsis of Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am. It could use some links in between sub-sections, grammatical work and such. BattleshipMan (talk) 16:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) "Main series" Hey, there is no such universally accepted term as the "main series" of 24 referring to the first 8 seasons and not live another day. This may be how some people regard it, but for clarity we need to specify when we're just talking about the first 8 seasons. Whether or not it is a miniseries is irrelevant.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:49, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I'm kind of in an agreement here. LAD is considered to be the shortened season 9 by many fans and whether or not to consider the first eight seasons to be the main series and LAD to be the mini-series is irrelevant. BattleshipMan (talk) 00:06, January 19, 2015 (UTC) User's questionable edits SuperbowserX has been making questionable edits and you reverted some of it. I don't know this user, but from what I'm seeing, he doesn't seem to understand some of the rules applied to this wiki. BattleshipMan (talk) 14:45, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're implying needs to be done about him, but it's no secret that you have some kind of disdain for new or anonymous users, so maybe it's time you familiarize yourself with our policy: :If his edits are really bothering you that much, then perhaps you should be taking it up with him instead of going behind his back like this. As I see it, SuperbowserX is trying, and has even made a good number of useful edits. He's more than welcome on here as far as I'm concerned. 16:52, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Look, Nitro. Some of his edits are maybe in good faith, but they are questionable. "Impacts on future seasons" in the first six season pages feels unnecessary because those seasons are already spoiled. OneWonder has been reverted some of that user's edits, which includes Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am on the part where Superbowser removed the final appearances of Audrey and Cheng on the BI&N section and OneWonder reverted it. ::I mistrust new and anonymous editors because the majority of them can vandalize wikis and others, while doing good faith edits, can cause some problems in those wikis. That's my problem with them. While we do need them, I have a problem with them because of those reasons. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit disputes Hey OneWeirdDude, just a quick note about reverted edits - if someone has reverted an edit of yours and you disagree, a talk page discussion should be started before re-doing the edit. Having a discussion via edit summaries while doing the edit back and forth is an impractical way to sort out disagreements! I've started a talk page discussion about the latest deaths on 24 edit dispute. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:53, September 6, 2016 (UTC)